dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Xhosa
General Overview Geography - plains, hills, small valleys, some forest Symbol - Motto - Tendancy - The Xadrian (they are the people of Xhosa) are an earthy people who rely on the land and nature. They are confident, but not boastful and have a healthy prid in their people and culture. They are peaceful and mostly passive, but not weak. Notables - Foods - Mostly what they can make from their own labors. Wild game, livestock, vegetables, fruits and seafood Fashion - Most of the clothing - men and women - are long, flowing robes (type of clothing), unless the robe would get in the way of them performing their duties. Their clothing is designed primarily to be functional, but with comfort in mind. The higher status are more colorful and decorative. You can generally tell a person's occupation by the type of clothing they wear. Arts - The Xadrian enjoy both music and art. Religion - The Xadrians' patron Guardians are Mirari (Fate) - the one who created their race - and Artaxiab (Justice). They acknowledge the other Guardians, but Mirari has their undying love. To the Xadrians, she is like their mother (in the way we think of mothers, not their own mothers with whom they are separated from at birth.) Weapons - Staves, shepherd's crooks, knives/daggers, bows & arrows. Technology (used) - plows, boats, wagons, stone ovens, oil lamps, simple & complex machines, hourglass, dabblers in alchemy/chemistry Magic - Xadrians are inherantly magical. They have some natural abilities that others would have to learn & practice to use. They are gifts from Mirari and Artaxiab (detect truth/lie, binding/stasis). They allow the Xadrians to better perform their duties as mediators/arbitrators/judges. They also can learn magic, but very few choose to. They don't see a need for it. Psionics - There are no Aspericists among the Xadrians. Social Ranks - *Ruling Council *Zwiron/Priests/Priestesses *Ambassadors *Healers/Physicians *Nurse (caretakers)/Teachers *Bounty Hungers Government - The governing council is made up of 3 females. They are appointed by the zwirons who consult with the Guardians before making the appointments. If one dies, or it is deemed they are no longer fit to hold position, then another is appointed. Imports - There is very little that they need that they don't already grwo/draw from the ground, or make themselves. However, they do import amulets/medallions and spices. Exports - Mostly, they export their ambassadors as mediators/arbitrators/judges Customs The Xadrian are forbidden to marry, or have children with any other race. Their line must remain pure for their gifts to remain strong and intact. Also, due to the fact that there are so few - decreed by Mirari at their creation. There is no real marriage between a male and a female. Instead, there are arranged couplings - paired for the purpose of strengthening their gifts and for the fittest and healthiest children. More than one female will be brought together with one male, especially if he has particularly strong gifts. Special ceremonies are conducted by specially 'trained' physicians prior to the coupling, preparing them to be more likely to conceive. After the coupling, a zwiron would consult with the physician and the female to see if a child had been successfully conceived, and to determine, if possible, the strength and future possibilities of the child. :: *Breeding age of eligibility is 25.* Once a child is born (multiple births are extremely rare), he or she is given over to the nursery to be cared for, and then the mother is allowed back to her duties, never to have actual participation in the rearing of the child. In the nursery, they are protected from disease as well as 'tested' to see where their strengths lie, to be able to train them for their particular position in the Xadrian society. If for any reason a member of the society becomes unproductive and a burdent o the rest of society (either because of age, illness, or being a miserable failure to find a place in any position of society), they would be 'encouraged' to partake of the draught which would quickly and humanely take their lives, dropping them into a sleep from which they would never awake. Then, a funeral pyre is constructed in which they believe their souls are freed from the burden of their bodies so they may pass on to their eternal existence. Hierarchy 1. The Ruling Council: Judges of Xadrian affairs (3) 2. Zwiron/Priests/Priestesses: Advisors to the council, reveal messages from the Guardians (4) 3. Ambassadors: Mediators of disputes throughout the rest of the world - known to all nations (10) 4. Healers/Physicians (3); Merchants (?); Warriors (?); Misc. necessary professions (?) 5. Nurse (caretakers)/Teachers: Care for and train the children in their designated professions (5/8) 6. 'Bounty Hunters': They find criminals and bring them back for justice (5) :: *Bounty hunters are quicker on their feet - more dextrous - and their eyesight is enhanced. Their skill in tracking is enhanced by their excellent sense of direction. They are an elite group within the kingdom who are sent out to track down fugitives of justice, or to find ambasssadors who do not report back, and investigate their disappearance. If there is foul play, they have magical means of holding and bringing back the individuals for trial.* Training: : Zwirons - Apprentice at the age of 5, become self-standing at the age of 15 : Ambassadors - Begin studies at the age of 5, apprentice at the age of 10, become self-standing at the age of 20 : Hunters - Begin studies at the age of 5, apprentice at the age of 10, begin fieldwork at the age of 15, become self-standing at the age of 20 : Nurse - Apprentice at the age of 7, become self-standing at the age of 15 : Teachers - They are drawn from the best of each profession. : Healers/Physicians - Begin studies at the age of 5, apprentice at the age of 10, become self-standing at the age of 20. : Merchants - Apprentice at the age of 5, become self-standing at the ages 15-20 : Warriors - Begin studies at the age of 5, apprentice at the age of 7, become self-stading at the age of 15 : Council - Prospects are pulled from the ranks of ambassadors and begin specialized training at the age of 50. They become electable at the age of 100. What makes this kingdom different from other kingdoms? This is a majorly female society. There is, maybe, one male to every ten females. What do these people treasure the most? What holidays do they have? How do they treat their women and children? Their women are treated well enough. Children are treasured, since so few are ever born. It's the men that are treasured. With so few, it is important to preserve their continued existence. Men do not hold jobs that would generally put them in danger. What are the styles of clothing they wear? They wear long, flowing robes, unless the robes would interfere with their duties. In those cases, their clothing would still be similar, but more practical. What are the most popular foods/dishes they have? What are their primary imports and exports of goods? They input amulets/medallions from Dinesh, spices and wine. They mostly export their ambassadors as mediators/arbitrators/judges. In general, what are the people's ethics besides being a hard worker? They tend toward the extreme, of honor, fairness and justice. They try to avoid, and help avert battles and wars. Truth is extremely important them. Government The people of Xhosa are ruled by a Council of three, appointed to their position by the zwiron. Before they can be appointed, the zwiron spend three days in commune with Mirari and Artaxiab, to ensure the right individuals are placed in the powerful positions. Only females are ever appointed to these positions. They are usually the wisest of the Xadrian. If one of the council dies, another is appointed, so that there are three at all times. If there are any grievances within the kingdom, they are brought before this council, within whose hands, the final decision is left. There is no questioning the verdict of the council. Races Languages Literacy Religion The patron Guardians of Xhosa are Mirari and Artaxiab. Mirari is looked to like a mother, since she is the creator of their race. She is heeded in all things. Artaxiab is treated very much like a wise father, especially in matters which relate to the handing out of judgements. Cities Aronos (Capital/Head Village) Merienan Dadelios Zemaillon Opinions of Other Countries Maritonia : '''They are a decent folk, with good intentions, for the most part. Whenever we have had to negotiate differences between someone of their country and another, they are usually willing to see reason and make peace. '''Cyrah : '''They can be very difficult to deal with. Once they've made up their mind, it's a challenge to get them to see any other way but their own. It's not impossible, mind you, but it can be like trying to move a mountain with the efforts of equines. '''Zeroun : '''They are very much like their neighbors, the Maritonians. They are of like mind, though in some matters, they can be more open minded. Very rarely are we called to mediate any disagreements between them and Maritonians. It is no wonder they are allies. Kalonice : '''These are another people who are difficult to contend with, though not because they are set in their ways. Rather, they will tell you one thing, then completely set it aside to do their own thing.. unless you capture them in a binding contract. This, they will honor. '''Dinesh : '''A pleasant people, very friendly and easy to get along with. When they call for mediators, it is usually to iron out differences, and they are quite agreeable to reasonable suggestions. Their main pursuit is that of knowledge, for the betterment of themselves, and other cultures. Landmarks/Notable Sites Category:Incomplete